


I Motherfuckin' Love You

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee paints Terezi's face to mark her as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Motherfuckin' Love You

“Come on, sis, I got something to show you!”

“Show me?” Terezi asked, mockingly. Gamzee made that mistake at least a hundred times a day, and she still teased him for every single slip up.

“I got something for you to smell.” Gamzee corrected himself, as he always did. He’d never get it right, but it had long since stopped bothering either of them.

“Oh yay! What is it??”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“I’ll see?”

“You’ll smell when we get there!”

His hand was closed firmly around hers, not to guide her, but just to feel her hand in his. Even blind, she had a better sense of direction than he did. He could barely tell up from down and side to side, and occasionally had to ask Terezi which was his left hand and which was his right.

He led her into his hive, and immediately she began smelling her surroundings.

“Smells like hair grease, Faygo, sopor, and… Something gross. Am I smelling your feet?”

“Probably.” He laughed, having just kicked his shoes off. “C’mere, sit down.”

He brought her to the one clean area on his floor and she sat, listening to him walking away, returning shortly thereafter with several really strong scents in tow.

“What is that??”

“Face paints!”

“The ones you use? But your face smells like gravel! These smell really good!”

“Nah, these are all different colors, lil sis.” Gamzee sat down in front of her, spreading the bowls of brightly colored pigment around, a bowl of water between them. Truthfully, he was a little nervous about this. He was pretty sure it was blasphemy to use the colors of the wicked elixir to paint yours or anyone else’s face. The face paint of the mirthful messiahs and the wicked elixir were two different entities within the cult, and never were the two to meet. But he knew her love of colors, and since he was the only subjugglator left, there was no one left to judge him.

He picked up a bowl of deep blue pigments and dipped his fingers into the water, then into the powder, mixing them together to form a paste. Terezi intercepted his hand on the way to her face, giving the paste a lick.

“Tastes like… purpleberry!” She licked his thumb clean, happily tasting the inside of her mouth while he got more pigments, then started painting them all over her face.

“Are you painting me purpleberry?”

“I’m painting up the patterns a subjugglator gives to the special one nearest and dearest to their motherfuckin’ vascular pump.” His voice was serious for once, brushing his blue thumb over her eyebrow to cover it, dragging it down over her cheekbone.

“…Oh.” She hadn’t realized the significance of the paints. She had thought it was just all in good fun!

“…Can I paint you when you’re done?”

“Nothing would make me more motherfuckin’ happy.”


End file.
